The 7th International Conference on Head and Neck Cancer (SICHNCa) is the next scheduled conference in a series held every four years. The international conferences are the most important international interdisciplinary conferences focused, in a single meeting, on topics related to head and neck cancer. These topics include molecular genetics, tumor cell biology, immunology, gene therapy, organ-sparing surgery, radiology and imaging, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, chemoprevention, and quality of life issues. The conference is designed 1) to facilitate discussion among practitioners, trainees, and researchers with an emphasis on how collaborative, multi-disciplinary treatment and rehabilitation can lead to the best oncologic, functional and quality of life outcomes for head and neck cancer patients; 2) to bring together clinical investigators, geneticists, immunologists, and molecular and cellular biologists to share recent advances in head and neck cancer, identify needed areas of future research and disseminate this information to the larger community of investigators in related fields. The participation of four societies representing the disciplines of Medical Oncology (American Society for Clinical Oncology), Radiation Oncology (American Society of Therapeutic Radiation Oncology), Diagnostic Imaging (American Society of Head and Neck Radiology and Head and Neck Surgery (American Head and Neck Society) will ensure educational interaction within and between specialties that can strengthen multi-disciplinary collaborative relationships. Project Narrative: The 7th International Conference on Head and Neck Cancer to be held July 19-23, 2008 in San Francisco, CA is designed to facilitate discussion among practitioners, trainees, and researchers with an emphasis on how collaborative, multi-disciplinary treatment and rehabilitation can lead to the best oncologic, functional and quality of life outcomes for head and neck cancer patients. Objectives for the meeting include 1) to further understanding in the current environment in head and neck cancer care and research within and between the multiple disciplines represented; 2) to recognize the important role of nurses, speech pathologists, audiologists, nutritionists, social workers, pain specialists, mental health practitioners, physical therapists, dental oncologists in achieving maximal functional outcomes and proper functional assessment and reporting of functional results of new treatments programs, and 3) to provide familiarity with emerging research breakthroughs that are helping us to better understand the pathogenesis and treatment of head and neck cancer. In order for this information to be disseminated as equitably as possible to practitioners of head and neck oncology around the world so that their patients may potentially benefit from the most current developments in the field, these funds will be used to support the travel expenses of students, residents, fellows and other participants from around the world including developing nations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]